


The Cold and Silent Reaches [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: Haunting, Horror, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "The Cold and Silent Reaches" by akamine_chan.Summary: "Every house plant that Fraser brings home dies. It doesn't matter how hardy the plant is, or how much effort Fraser puts into its care. He buys a moisture tester, a light sensor, a pH meter. He monitors the temperature, feeds the plants a proprietary blend of plant food that he develops himself and still they die, shriveled and brown."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Cold and Silent Reaches [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cold and Silent Reaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305090) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

Voice-only version:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FLA6scOXW4D-iwdqZ4vig9mtTAHCx2ZA/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-cold-and-silent-reaches-akamine-chan-no-music)

Version with music and sound effects:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fqRsXmUuci3kze4_ogf56FOGQwwVJee1/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-cold-and-silent-reaches-akamine-chan-with-music)

Music: 3 songs by Angaangaq Angakkorsuaq - The Human Underworld Within; The Human Great Sky Within; The Old Angakkoq.

Thank you to akamine_chan for writing this chilling story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

Thanks also to Ride_Forever for recommending this and other due South fics to me for future audio projects!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of my editing for the version of this with music and effects. The background hum for most of the fic is "The Old Angakkoq" by Angaangaq Angakkorsuaq, whose music can be found on YouTube. (Angakkoq is the Greenlandic spelling of angakkuq, a word found in this fic which means "shaman.") The drumming is from "The Human Underworld Within," and the sound that often accompanies the word "tuurngaq" or the description of "skittering" or "scratching" is from "The Human Great Sky Within." I created the beads-clacking sound effect for the purpose of being used in this fic, finally giving a use to my jewelry that has been gathering dust for years. The paper-shuffling sound effect, to my pleasant surprise, was already sitting in my effects folder from a previous recording session.


End file.
